


Happy Anniversary

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really didn't like surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

"Close your eyes."

Danny glared at Tim. "Why the hell do I have to do that?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest like a small child.

"Because this is a surprise," Tim sighed in frustration. "You either shut your eyes or I put the blind fold on."

"Well, you’ll have to put the blind fold on ‘cause I don’t…" Danny made a surprised noise as something covered his eyes, plunging his world into darkness.

"Don’t you dare," Tim said, fastening the black blindfold at the back of his lover’s head.

Danny lowered his hands and thrust them into his pockets. "I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this," he grumbled as Tim pushed him in the general direction of the blonde’s car.

"If you don’t stop complaining I’m going to start thinking that you don’t trust me." He pushed Danny down into the passenger seat and closing the door.

The New York CSI remained silent until he heard the driver’s door open and close. "I don’t," he informed Tim.

Tim rolled his eyes and started the engine. "That makes me feel so loved." 

"It’s nothing personal," Danny shrugged. "I’m a CSI. It’s my nature not to trust people."

~

"Are we nearly there yet?"

Tim growled and hit Danny on the thigh. The younger man must have asked that question at least seven times since they left their condo forty-five-minutes ago. "Yes," he answered.

"Thank-fucking-god," Danny muttered, reaching up to unfasten the blindfold.

A pair of hands shot out to stop him. "What’d you think you’re doing?"

If he could have rolled his eyes Danny would have. "If we’re there, wherever there is, then there’s no need for the blindfold is there?" He shook his head.

Tim pushed the other CSI’s hands away from his face. "The location isn’t the surprise."

Danny groaned and hit his head against the back of the seat. "Then what the hell is the surprise?" he demanded.

Tim smirked and shut the engine off. "You’ll see." The scruffy looking CSI climbed out and quickly made his way to the passenger side of the car; hurrying in case Danny decided to remove the blindfold.

When the car door was open Danny could hear the unmistakable sound of airplane engines. "Why have you brought me to the airport? Are we going on vacation?" He grinned at the thought of Tim naked on a beach that was nowhere near Miami.

Tim laughed and pulled Danny away from the car. "Not quite." He laughed even harder at the pout that appeared on Danny’s face. He reached behind the shorter man’s head and unfastened the blindfold; pulling it away and allowing Danny to see the sign that was in front of him. 

"‘Skydiving’?" he read before turning to Tim incredulously. "You brought me all the way out here to go skydiving?" Tim nodded his head and Danny turned back to re-read the sign in case he was going mad. "What a strange thing to do on our anniversary," he mumbled.

Tim rolled his brown eyes. "Anniversaries are supposed to be fun and memorable, right?" Danny nodded his head, silently wondering where the other man was heading. "And you’ve never been skydiving before, right?" Danny shook his head.

"So if we go skydiving on our anniversary it’ll be fun and you’ll definitely remember it," Tim concluded.

Danny bit his bottom lip and looked at the sign once more. "I dunno, Speed," he murmured. "It ain’t really my idea of fun."

Tim sighed and leant closer to him. "If you do this for me I’ll make it up to you later tonight," he whispered in the shorter man’s ear.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to…"

Danny cut him off abruptly, "We’re going to be falling out of an airplane," he reminded the other CSI. "Don’t you dare finish that sentence."

Tim grinned and stole a quick kiss. "So we’re doing this then?"

Danny groaned. "I can’t believe I’m gonna say this," he muttered. "We’re doing it."

~

He had been reluctant to climb into the airplane. Both men had been through a basic lecture on safety precautions and been shown the proper way to use the equipment. 

It had taken about three hours to complete and when it was their turn to go up in the airplane, Danny couldn’t wait to get it over with so he could go home where it was somewhat safe.

His stomach had lurched unpleasantly when the plane took off, reminding him of precisely why he didn’t like flying.

Danny glanced over at the man sitting next to him. "You okay?" he shouted, his voice barely audible over the roar of the engines.

Tim nodded his head, plastering a very unconvincing smile on his face when their instructor called them over.

Everyone listened intently to what she was saying and then suddenly it was their turn to try their hand and skydiving.

Tim took an unsteady step towards the plane door. He took a deep breath and went to take a step out of the plane, but he hesitated at the last minute.

"You have to relax," Danny heard the instructor say to Tim.

Tim nodded his head, taking a deep calming breath. Before he could take that initial step out of the plane, the woman placed a hand on the small of his back and pushed him gently.

Danny peered out of the open door, watching Tim free fall several hundred feet before the parachute was released and he felt that he could release the lung full of oxygen he hadn’t known he was keeping.

He was next and, not wanting her to push him as well, he quickly took a deep breath and jumped off of the plane.

He was amazed at how exhilarating it felt to be falling through the air with nothing to slow his fall and the ground rapidly approaching. The wind rushing past his face was making his cheeks sore and he was glad he was wearing goggles, which enabled him to wear his glasses underneath, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to see the parachute cord.

Once the parachute was open his descent was slower and he had to remind himself to bend his knees and run for a little while once he felt the ground under his feet.

"That was brilliant!" Danny exclaimed once he had managed to detach himself from the parachute. Tim was waiting for him a few feet away, looking very relieved to be back on the ground once more. "Can we do it again?"

Tim laughed weakly. "I think I wanna stay on the ground for a while."

"Wait a minute," Danny held up his hand, "this was your idea but yet you didn’t like it?" He laughed.

Tim glared at him. "I’ve suddenly discovered I have a fear of heights, okay?" he scowled.

Danny laughed again and captured Tim’s lips. "Come on," he whispered, lets get something to eat before we head back."

Tim nodded, still looking grateful to have something solid underneath him and wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders. "Next year, we’re doing something that involves staying on the ground."


End file.
